kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Utopia
This...is...UTOPIA!!! -ETHANR26 What is Utopia? U⋅to⋅pi⋅a yoo-toh-pee-uh –noun 1. An imaginary island described in Sir Thomas More's Utopia (1516) as enjoying perfection in law, politics, etc. 2. An ideal place or state.(haha irony) 3. Any visionary system of political or social perfection. 4. A Kongregate chat room filled with interesting people, things, and chaos. UTOPIAN HISTORY CHANNEL *Origins of Utopia ** Current Room Owner and Resident Moderator: AngelAndariel Current Mods Who hang out from time to time Darkhold, Frogmanex FUNNY UTOPIAN QUOTES! *"Patriot101: "Patriot 101: Only idiots quote themselves, dumbass!"" *"ETHANR26: Nothing in life is easy, but programming is just a pain in the ass." *""leo828: *dadie0o is wearing a +9999³ dumbass ring dadie0o: no, i disenchanted it for 5000 ass shards"" *"I was being sarcastic the whole time btw. Sorry for any inconveniences. -ETHANR26" *"mac0angel EVEN IN FRENCH, YOUR A GRAMMER NAZI! -leo828 Utopian inside jokes/memes Regulars •AndySk8s •Animeal •concernforufos •Donepwnin •ETHANR26 •fdsasdf •Gl1tch •jeit •jen1489 •JInf •krnlsanders •Kristine6475 •Leo828 •mac0angel •madlordofmilk •NagaruLives •Painicillin •SGFAZ3 •SirSpoogie •SpykeIV •squidboy •UndeadRubber •VampShadoe •Vanilla_Bear •Xelica Ex-Regulars •Anathemazing •firefur •Dionysus19 Trolls, Spammers, and People to be hated • mac0angel - c'est moi. i am a grammar nazi and will constantly correct your spelling mistakes just because it's fun. i also berate kong children who act unruly and piss me off. •ETHANR26 - That's me. I'm Pretty bad at speeling, and all the trolls hate me for getting them banned. I'm a frequent mod caller, and I sometimes yell at people. I'm also really sarcastic and like to mess with peoples heads. •Beesnipe16 - Mostly for plain ol' stupidity and a bit of stalkerism •ardude5 - if you don't know, You don't really want to. Also known as ardudesghost. •slyde123 - stupid little prick who spams, and changes the text on this webpage every time I freaking fix it. What an asshat, and to quote my friend a "FAGGERT!". Might be an alt of ardude5. •CasP3r2 - (and any variations of said name) spams, trolls, and just an overall idiot. •SGFAZ3 - funny guy, not even a bad guy, but at any given moment he may break out in caps and randomness usually relating to earthbound. •brionna34 - Spams hi until answered. Best if ignored. •dutynews - Spammer, thinks he's a regular for some reason, and abbreviates Utopia as "/u/" That is just WRONG! •dallas3k - Brought in slyde123, Overall fool. •anathemazing - another "good" troll/spammer. Only qualifies as "good" because he's funny and I like him •leo828 - same as ana. Super spammer and P.M. Nuker. Nicknamed "loe". Also known as QWERTY828, LeoOfAllTrades, IisOfhavingADHD, Spes_, Spes_jr, Klimfodroldam, MadLordOfSexy, Mc_Madlord, MiLkLoRdOfMaD, etc. •Demon01 - I can't remember why i dont like this guy, but every time i think i might be wrong, he proves me right in not liking him. •JSACK - spammer •dangerzone2 - completely deranged. Might also be an alt of ardude. A stalker, and he thinks that he's my brother who is in Iraq. •squidboy - spams and stuff. Not really that bad. •fdsasdf - every so often, spams with everyone else •SirSpoogie - Troll who screws with everyone's heads. He's funny as hell. •Kristine6475 - Yells at people who are stupid. Hell Yea. Known by her name in various misspelled forms, such as krrisinte •NagaruLives - Troll, spammer, filter dodger, who is pretty funny. He's getting better about the rules too. •joshuagameplayer - comes in, says, "Whoever is playing game Ethan is playing is gay!" and then gets banned. -ETHANR26 Current Most Wanted Badge in Utopia R.I.P.'s •R.I.P. MrSpoogie May 5, 2008 - October 14, 2008 (Cue Taps)